forin_otoshita_tsumi_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Kurosaki
Jiro Kurosaki, also known as Daitenshi, is the central character and main antagonist. He is a former neurosurgeon whom through the years, became a psychotic, relentless, deluded, obsessive and manipulative serial killer bent on the intention of ridding the world of criminality and evil with his brutal and ruthless methods. Biography Personality Jiro was a diligent and hardworking man, who was just as devoted to his family as he was at his work, which was dedicated to help those in need. He had strong moral convictions and a strong sense of justice. Even before his transformation into a vigilante killer, he despised the criminal element and believed that the only way to prevent humanity from being beyond saving is to dispose of the scum and criminal part of it, envisioning a world without evil where his family will be safe and truly happy without any worries. Furthermore, Jiro has a genius level intellect, as well as great knowledge of facts on diverse fields including his medical and surgical expertise, but he was also spiritual. However, after tragedy struck his life, Jiro suffered from severe depression and turned away from his life and work, until he eventually attempted to commit suicide. Just as the attempt failed, Jiro realized that, before his eventual death, he could do his best to try to change the world by ridding it of criminals and scumbags. Jiro showed great value in innocent and hardworking people and shows a strong desire to protect them, as well as law enforcement officers as they try to clean up crime as well however Jiro is not against criticizing them. Therefore, Jiro became the Daitenshi killer and started to mercilessly and ruthlessly murder criminals and people he viewed as undeserving of life. Initially on his first victim, Jiro was psychologically overwhelmed about taking another person's life but realized the sacrifices he had to make in order to change the world and ultimately become evil to destroy evil, seeing his crimes and actions as a necessary evil. As his killing spree stretched, Jiro became more comfortable and even started taking sadistic pleasure in his work of making his victims suffer physically and mentally as he often taunted and toyed with them. Jiro also had a tendency to confront his victim with their crime before ending their life. Jiro ultimately became a more obsessive, deluded, manipulative, brutal and relentless psychopath who took pride in his killings and wished to create a legacy of his actions. Over the years, Jiro rallied several disciples around him, who followed his will and continued his murders, even after his death. While doing so, he was able to manipulate his accomplices through his charismatic personality as well as their own mental instability and thereby caused some of them to believe in his philosophy just as much as he did. Jiro's care for innocents and cops extend to even witnesses of his crimes and those who try to get in his and his cult's way, vowing to take kill an innocent soul despite being a hindrance to his plans. When an innocent's death is caused because of him, Jiro becomes greatly overwhelmed and mentally destroyed and vows to avenge their death and make sure justice is served. Victims #'Akio Shunsuke: '''The killer of Jiro's child and was a troubled student at the school Maya taught at, having a violent streak who was suspected of selling drugs and Maya tried to help him but, due to Akio's relentless attitude and behavior, he was eventually arrested by the police for physically assaulting Maya in a fit of rage. Despite Maya not pressing charges against Akio, he was ruthlessly beaten by his abusive father over the events and so he used a gun in an attempt to get revenge on Maya but unintentionally killed her and Jiro's son instead. Akio was one of the primary reasons of Jiro's transformation and eventually found out while he was on the run, an adult Akio became a drug dealer who targeted addicts. Jiro observed Akio's actions for a long time before eventually abducting him while he was trying to hide from pursuing cops in an alleyway. Jiro took Akio to an abandoned drug den that Akio formerly used and Akio was bound to a chair with barbed wire. He tried talking his way out and even offered to give Jiro money, though Jiro didn't listen to his pleas and instead confronted to him with what he's done to him and his family. Akio made desperate excuses about what happened and didn't really show remorse, only fear, which led to Jiro murdering Akio by using a knife to stab him in the throat repeatedly in anger. While Jiro was initially overwhelmed with killing Akio, he eventually became proud of it and finally avenging his son. #'Ninsei Tatsuda: 'A serial killer responsible for the deaths of four children and is a recovering drug addict. Ninsei was arrested by the police though was released due to lack of evidence, and Ninsei bragged to one of the victims' parents about his freedom. While trying to get out of the parking lot in his car, Jiro blocked the way and a confused Ninsei went to investigate but was ambushed and abducted by Jiro. Jiro took Ninsei to the basement where he tortured and murdered his victims and was strapped down to a table. Jiro killed Ninsei by torturing him with barbed wire until he bled to death, with the barbed wire cutting deep into his stomach to the point of dripping stomach acid. #'Masafumi Yasutake: 'A murderer who was responsible for killing his mother with wine poisoning in order to gain her inheritence fortune and business empire. Masafumi began living at his killed mother's mansion though Jiro broke into Masafumi's new home and Masafumi tried defending himself with a gun, but was distracted and knocked unconscious before being kidnapped. Jiro took Masafumi to his mother's wine cellar and proceeded to bind and gag him before placing him on the floor covered in the broken glass of the cellar's wine bottles. Jiro then killed Masafumi by setting the cellar on fire and locking him inside, burning him alive. #'Udo Ozaki: 'A serial killer who was responsible for kidnapping, raping and murdering six women. While Udo was left alone while working in his factory, he was increasingly intimidated by Jiro's actions before being attacked and abducted. He was taken to the abandoned garage which he used as the place for his victims and was strapped to a chair and gagged. Jiro tortured Udo with a power drill before finally killing him by drilling into his forehead. #'Kenichi Chiba: 'A neurosurgeon who supplied a drug ring with drugs from his hospital and was unfaithful towards his wife. Jiro attacked and kidnapped Chiba from the hospital he worked at while walking down a lonely hallway. He was taken to an abandoned construction site where he was chained up alongside fellow victim Soichiro and Jiro explained that, in order to survive, Kenichi had to kill Soichiro in a fight. During the match, Chiba was forced to break his foot with a pipe to free himself from his chain and used the shotgun in the middle of the room to kill Soichiro. Jiro then medically assisted Kenichi and convinced Kenichi to help him in his crusade against crime, seeing it as Kenichi's path to redemption, which was successful and Kenichi became Jiro's first disciple. #'Soichiro Miyazoko: 'A convicted pedophile who continued to stalk and attempt to groom and kidnap children though, on one occasion while Jiro was stalking Soichiro, he intervened and threatened Soichiro to which Soichiro denied his actions but admitted of his past crimes to Jiro and has paid for them, but Jiro was unconvinced. Jiro attacked and abducted Soichiro from his apartment while he was observing a room full of photos of the children he preyed on. He was taken to an abandoned construction site where he was chained up alongside fellow victim Kenichi and Jiro explained that, in order to survive, Soichiro had to kill Kenichi in a fight. During the match, Soichiro failed and was shot dead by Kenichi with a shotgun. #'Rikako Fukada: 'A drug addict and a thief who was used in Onaga's murder. She was manipulated into meeting Onaga for drugs in a warehouse but was instead greeted with a message, then ambushed and abducted. She was strapped to a chair and gagged while next to a table containing a casette and a black box. The casette was left behind by Jiro to instruct Rikako to kill Onaga in exchange for her freedom and the black box contained a knife that Onaga used to threaten and even cut her with before. Rikako hesitantly murdered Onaga and Jiro did as his promise by setting Rikako free from the warehouse. Rikako eventually became obsessed and grateful to Jiro, leading to her discovering his identity and becoming his apprentice. #'Jin Onaga: 'A drug dealer who targeted drug addicts such as Rikako. He was surprised by Jiro in his apartment by hiding in his bathroom, ambushing him after a struggle and capturing him. He was taken to a warehouse and drugged so he was unable to move or speak, but was awake and can feel. Via Jiro's manipulation, Rikako murdered Onaga by gutting him with his knife and the key to leave the warehouse was found in his stomach. #'Ieyoshi Tabata: 'A gangster who was responsible for an armed robbery which led to three people getting killed and was the partner of Wakita. Aside from his crime, Jiro targeted Ieyoshi in order to acquire his hideout to use as his own for his future planning and criminal activities. Jiro and Kenichi attacked the hideout and engaged in a firefight, leading to Kenichi distracting Ieyoshi and Wakita to allow Jiro to ambush Ieyoshi and slash his throat, killing him. #'Kan Wakita: 'A gangster who was responsible for an armed robbery which led to three people getting killed and was the partner of Tabata. Aside from his crime, Jiro targeted Wakita in order to acquire his hideout to use as his own for his future planning and criminal activities. After Ieyoshi's death, Wakita attempts to retreat from the firefight however is shot down and injured by Kenichi with a shotgun. Jiro uses his hand to cover Wakita's mouth to keep him from screaming and stabs him in the chest. #'Gyokusho Wakai: 'A former criminal associate of Kenichi who was the one that Kenichi supplied the drugs to and was responsible for abducting and murdering a mother and her daughter as punishment for a police officer who was investigating the cartel. Using Kenichi's information, Wakai was attacked and abducted by Jiro while walking down an alleyway alone at night from a bar. Wakai woke up in his own bedroom and triggered a recorded message which explained to him that a slow-acting lethal poison had been administered in his bloodstream and that, in order to find the antidote, he has to complete a task: organize a meeting between ten specific targets in one room in order to lure them into a trap, with the targets turning out to be his drug ring associates and bosses. Wakai follows through with Jiro's orders, leading to the drug ring leaders and members being captured, and Kenichi shows up to apparently provide Wakai with the antidote. Wakai is shocked to discover Kenichi's betrayal and Kenichi presents three drugs to Wakai to choose from to determine his fate by sheer chance: the antidote and the other two will kill him. Wakai reluctantly chooses one drug which seemingly cures him, but it actually kills him and his face is gruesomely melted away. #'Jotaro Maeno: 'A corrupt police informant who works for Gaho and is responsible for assisting Gaho in his criminal activities including murdering and incriminating others as well as acting as a trusted spy for Gaho. Jotaro was tricked by Jiro into following Rikako however was lured into a trap, being surprise attacked and abducted by Jiro. He was taken to an abandoned warehouse where he woke up strapped to a table with chains and Jiro used a scalpel to cut out Jotaro's left eye before slitting his throat. #'Ogai Tokugawa: 'A street dealer connected to the drug ring. He was abducted in an alleyway by Rikako and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. Jiro's instructions to Ogai and the others were to find the different colored combinations to unlock a safe containing the key to escape the farm and Jiro also warns the group that the farm is rigged to release a lethal poison within forty five minutes. Ogai eventually discovered the numbers were found on the other prisoners and his own was on the back of his neck in red. Ogai killed some of his fellow prisoners in a fit of rage to escape, though he himself was murdered by Yusuke when he tried to attack him and Rikako by decapitating him with a machete. #'Yusuke Hino: 'The son of Gaho and is used as part of Gaho's punishment, not intending to be hurt/killed and Rikako was ordered by Jiro to keep an eye of him. He was abducted in a park by Rikako and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. His number was found on his ankle in yellow and he mainly stuck with Rikako, eventually being forced to kill Ogai in self-defense with a machete. After murdering Ogai, Yusuke passed out but was saved by Rikako and left in a saferoom for the police to find well and alive but unconscious. #'Hisashi Samejima: 'A street dealer connected to the drug ring. He was abducted in the outside of a nightclub by Rikako and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. His number was found on his chest in orange and he got into a fight with Ogai. Ogai murdered Hisashi by bludgeoning him with a crowbar. #'Yohachi Kaide: 'The boss of the drug ring. He was abducted in his office building by Jiro and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. His number was found on his scalp in green and he tried breaking down the walls to escape the farm, however a security trap Jiro installed dismembered his leg. While bleeding out, Ogai discovered a pleading Kaide and killed him by shooting him in the head. #'Chiyu Ida: 'The criminal lawyer of Yohachi. She was abducted in her office by Jiro and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. Her number was found on her wrist in blue and she was killed in the poison gas that was released. #'Runa Eto: 'A pimp connected to the drug ring who is responsible for their side business. She was abducted in her apartment by Rikako and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. Her number was found on her foot in purple and she was attacked by Koji and murdered her by stabbing her in the throat when she tried to beg for him to not kill her. #'Koji Iseya: 'A member of the drug cartel who turned over his loyalties to the Daitenshi cult and sold out his former associates in exchange for being spared and "redeeming" himself. He was willingly drugged by Jiro and taken to the farm where the "game" for the drug ring took place. He was tasked with making sure that nobody leaves the farm alive with the exception of Rikako and Yusuke and protect them. Koji survived the farm and after getting out he became a vigilante killer who went according to Jiro's twisted morals and philosphy. Koji was responsible for tying his wife to their bed and burning down their apartment, killing her, because she was a lying con-artist. Koji was arrested as a result and sent to prison, refusing to disclose any information on Jiro and Rikako to the police, instead creating a prison riot by rallying several inmates to his cause. Koji started the riot by murdering two inmates and it ended with Koji being shanked to death by another inmate. #'Gaho Hino: 'A corrupt cop who is involved with the drug ring and is not only responsible for drug distribution, he is responsible for killing cops who have refused to fall into line and frame others for their murders to cover his tracks. His paranoia started when he realized the sudden disappearances of his drug ring associates and Jiro had Rikako psychologically torment Gaho, leading him to investigating Jotaro's murder scene and uncovering a clue purposefully left behind by Jiro: a cellphone with a warning for Gaho not to alert the other police officers. Gaho was called on the phone at midnight and Gaho attempted to track the caller, being forced to watch recorded security cameras throughout the farm and realized his son was among the kidnapped victims, becoming increasingly terrified. Gaho eventually tracked the call to the farm but was warned against bringing backup however Gaho secretly directed a backup team to the farm. Gaho stumbled upon the victims' corpses in search for his son and tried to attack Rikako when he encountered her, but was ambushed and subdued by Jiro. Jiro chained Gaho up in a secret room within the farm where the arriving officers wouldn't be able to locate him and gagged him, leaving him to die and, to add insult to injury, allowed the cops to search for Gaho in the farm but couldn't find him. Jiro left behind "evidence" to manipulate the police that Gaho was in a different location, abandoning their search at the farm. Gaho eventually died of starvation or dehydration. #'Hanta Matsuda: 'A corrupt police detective who was responsible for the murder of his wife's killer and framed the Daitenshi killer. He was followed by Jiro from the bar he got drunk it and into his hotel where Jiro assaulted and abducted him in the elevator. Hanta was taken to Jiro's hideout where he was tied to a chair and both men talked while Jiro loaded and prepared a shotgun threateningly. Jiro learned that Hanta murdered another murderer and decided to spare his life, instead blackmailing him into becoming his apprentice. Hanta threatened to kill Jiro, though Jiro threatened that, if he did, evidence he has set up will be used against Hanta and reminds him of what will happen to a cop in prison. Hanta is forced to agree to Jiro's terms and becomes his apprentice. #'Haruto Aikawa: 'A police detective who is in heavy pursuit of the Daitenshi killer and was strongly determined to bring them to justice. As a result, Jiro found Haruto to be an issue to his plans due to coming close to solving the case and had considered eliminating him but his moral convictions prevent him from murdering an innocent cop, so instead he has him kidnapped with the intention of making him go through a "trial" in an attempt to change him and join his cause. Throughout his trial, Haruto's tests consisted of him dealing with violent and dangerous criminals that Jiro had arrested and attempted to convict, though they walked away undeservingly and this had an affect on Haruto and his perspective on the justice system. At the end of the trial, Jiro confronts Haruto and presents him with a choice: bring Jiro to justice and allow mankind to continue rotting or join his cause and assist in his efforts to clean up the world of criminals. Haruto picks up the gun that Jiro provided containing a single bullet and takes aim at Jiro, considering his choice, but ends it up placing Jiro under arrest and the police is called to escort them. Jiro continues to attempt to convince Haruto to switch sides, stating that the justice system is flawed and says that his methodology of dealing with crime is the solution. Haruto refuses to listen to Jiro and argues back at the killer, focusing on ensuring Jiro is convicted for his crimes. Jiro is taken to the police station however, with Rikako and Hanta's help, escapes and manages to lose a pursuing Haruto. Haruto and Jiro become archenemies after their first face-off. #'Kisa Amari: 'A pimp who has forced vulnerable woman into prostitution and on occasion brutally had one of her prostitutes raped for stepping out of line. Hanta found Amari strapped to a chair and gagged in an room rigged to explode, to which Haruto managed to rescue her from. However, Amari attempted to murder Haruto with a knife because she fears that Haruto will arrest her for her crimes. The fight ends with Haruto managing to disarm Amari and knocking her unconscious. #'Eisen Sama: 'A perverted serial rapist responsible for raping seven young women and recording his crimes to sell for money on the internet. Sama was strapped up to a deadly mechanical trap which was designed to dismember his limbs to kill him but a certain amount of blood would have to be sacrificed to save his life. Haruto was initially going to let Sama die but then tried to save him though failed and Sama was brutally dismembered and bled to death. #'Iwao Tsutui: 'An abusive and alcoholic father and husband who has emotionally and physically abused his wife and daughter, once even breaking his wife's leg in a fit of alcoholic-induced rage as well as sexually abusing his own daughter and threatened to kill her and her mother if she told anyone. He was chained to a pole and had several shrapnel in his body, and they had to be pulled out otherwise Iwao would bleed to death. After a struggle, Haruto managed to rescue Iwao. #'Hanshiro Nogano: 'A criminal lawyer who was also a former friend of Jiro and was responsible for successfully defending Amari, Sama and Iwao in court. He was gagged and strapped to an electric chair and Jiro gives him the simple choice to either release or execute him. Haruto considered his choice and ultimately refuses to execute Nogano, claiming that his punishment isn't his decision and he will be brought to justice the right way. Jiro however ignores Haruto's choice and remotely executes him anyway, gruesomely electrocuting Nogano to death. Jiro explains that, with Nogano's death, the criminals he spared have a better chance at facing prison time. #'Kenkichi Konishi: 'A corrupt accountant who is responsible for money laundering and concealing criminal activities of other criminals including heavy drug dealers. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and taken to the vault of the bank he worked at. Kenkichi was strapped to a table and Jiro had the money that Konishi made from his crimes laid around the vault and sets fire to the cash as well as Kenkichi to death. #'Yoshitoki Uchino: 'A former college student who was responsible for raping his female professor. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and was taken to the place where Yoshitoki raped his victim. He was tied to a chair and Jiro slashed his throat. #'Maresuke Watanuki: 'A pedophile who was fixated on little girls. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and he was taken to the place where he tortured and sexually abused his victims. Jiro tortured Watanaki by flaying the skin on his arms before skinning him alive. #'Kano Tone: 'A corrupt police chief who is involved in a human trafficking ring and is a murderer. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and was taken to the warehouse where he committed his crimes. Kano was strapped to a homemade target board and Jiro used Kano's own gun to shoot him through his mouth. #'Juichi Arata: 'A corrupt police detective who is involved in a human trafficking ring and is a murderer. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and was taken to the dock where he committed his crimes. Juchi was chained inside a water-filled box on a boat and was drowned by Jiro. #'Noriko Seki: 'A heavy drug dealer who is associated with Konishi. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders #'Yumiko Wakui: 'The former mistress of Chiba and worked alongside him but, after the two parted ways, she began smuggling pharmaceuticals and selling them. She was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and she was taken to an apartment where he was gagged and strapped to a table. Jiro stabbed Yumiko in the heart. #'Mine Harigae: 'A hitman who is responsible for seventeen contract killings and murdering three witnesses to his crimes. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and was taken to a chemical factory, one of his victims' workplaces. Mine was tied to a chair and was dumped inside one of the deadly chemical vats. #'Rikiya Miyasato: 'A serial killer who was responsible for murdering five victims, including his own girlfriend. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and taken to a shack in the woods where he buried his victims. He was strapped to a table and tortured by having a sharpened stick stuck through his body for each of his victims, including his tongue. Jiro ended Rikiya's misery by gutting him with Rikiya's murder weapon. #'Ukyo Aozara: 'A drug dealer who framed another man for his crimes, leading to his suicide in prison. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and taken to his drug den alongside Shiro. Jiro strapped him to a table and used an axe to decapitate Ukyo. #'Shiro Wakabayashi: 'The customer of Ukyo and assisted in framing another man which led to his suicide in prison. She was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and waa taken to Ukyo's drug den alongside Ukyo. Jiro strapped her to a table and used an axe to decapitate Shiro. #'Tashiaki Ouji: 'A serial killer alongside his daughter Yasuko who targets homeless people. He was abducted by Jiro and taken to an abandoned homeless shelter where they committed their most gruesome double murder by beating a homeless couple to death. Jiro uses a baseball bat to brutally beat Tashiaka to death and the final blow completely destroys his head. #'Yasuko Ouji: 'A serial killer alongside her father Tashiaka who targets homeless people. She was abducted by Rikako and taken to an abandoned homeless shelter where they committed their most gruesome double murder by beating a homeless couple to death. Rikako forces Yasuko to watch her father die and then Jiro turns the baseball bat on her, beating her to death as well. #'Mitsuo Okamura: 'A gangster who was responsible for one of the major tragedies in Jiro's life that drove him to become a serial killer and he is responsible for committing murder, armed robbery, drug dealing, extortion and other numerous criminal activities. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and taken to a meatpacking factory where Jiro's new trial for Haruto is taking place. He was strapped to a table with an array of torture tools and weaponry beside him as well as evidence of Mitsuo's crimes, including what he did to Haruto and Jiro. Jiro attempted to break Haruto again by tempting the detective to get his revenge and murder Mitsuo. Haruto nearly gives into his desired vengeance, but realizes what it will make him and how Jiro will win. Haruto instead uses the knife to cut Mitsuo's restraints only to knock him unconscious with a punch, handcuffing him, and later arresing him. #'Hagino Okamura: 'The wife of Mitsuo and she helped her husband launder money. She was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and has Mitsuo watch Rikako torture Hagino with a knife. Much to Mitsuo's grief, Jiro instructs Rikako to slash Hagino's throat. #'Karen Okamura: 'The daughter of Mitsuo and was only kidnapped by Jiro for the purpose of psychologically tormenting Mitsuo. Jiro though made sure Karen was unharmed during her captivity and she was eventually released by Rikako. #'Miiko Nishida: 'A corrupt police officer associated with Mitsuo and involved in his crimes. She was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and chained inside a freezer naked for Haruto either to rescue or leave for dead. Haruto though saved Miiko but arrested her. #'Katzumi Oogami: '''A corrupt judge who was bribed by Mitsuo to let him off. He was abducted by Rikako on Jiro's orders and chained inside a vat to be killed by a saw. Despite Haruto saving him, Katzumi is later killed by Rikako with a pistol during her attempt to kill Haruto and disobeying Jiro's orders. Relationship Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Daitenshi Cult Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers